


A Song For When You Wanna Kiss a Boy

by MountainMew



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long weekend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For When You Wanna Kiss a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing Leo a lot, speaking as a person who doesn't play Enstars and knows only whatever friends tell me, I like writing Leo a lot.  
> I'm excited for an anime, so I can finally see what all the hubbub is about the idol boy game... So I can justify the fact I've bought all this enstars merchandise.... So I can justify writing not one, but two fanfics for it...  
> This is the story of being young, of doing the things only young people can do... I hope you enjoy the journey, that you enjoy your youth.

  Some things begin too perfectly, and end too soon. Some things start up without a sound, and end in an explosion of lights and colors you want to forget but simply can’t. And some things, like this moment right now, are just an inbetween state with no definition, no start nor end. These things simply _are_ , and no one complains. No one says anything at all, tonight.  
  “Where are we going, exactly?”  
  What was that, the fifth time I’ve asked? And he still hasn’t said a word. Initially, I wasted breath trying to protest our actions, it’s dangerous, you know? Walking down a railroad... How am I to know? If it’s active or not? And the woods, as well? Does he even know where we’re at, or if there’s any beasts waiting to take us away? How reckless can someone be? And on top of that--  
  “Do you want to hold hands? Is that it?”  
  Leader tilts his head, his hand lazily reaching towards me. Even then, there’s still at least three feet between us, but I wasn’t going to try and protest that, too. Would he even hear me saying slow down? He never stops moving, sometimes I wonder if he sleeps.  
  And anyway, how preemptive! Who said I wanted to hold his hand, I’d rather reach for a bears! At least it would be warm, and--  
  “It’s pretty cold, huh?”  
  It is, isn’t it? It’s fun, watching the trail of Leader’s breath, now that his head is facing forward, again. The fact he’s breathing at all is nice, I guess. Of all things, I suppose I should be most thankful for his stopping, so I could grabs his hand with an excuse. Without having to say something as embarrassing as I wanted to the whole time.  
  “Yeah.”  
  But that doesn’t answer the big question of _where_ we’re going. How far do these tracks even go?  
  Out of the blue, I feel Leader yank my arm around, sooner to the woods and far off the tracks. Where is this idiot--?  
  “It’s a secret.” He says.  
  A... secret?  
  
  Sometimes, being alone is most frightening of all.  
  I think, aside from the loud _ping_ of a metal bat hitting it’s target ball, I would have forgotten Leo’s presence entirely. He gets so focused on the silliest things, which I guess would be a good skill to have if he didn’t have such a one-track mind. At least talk to m--  
  “I’ve been thinking, newbie...”  
  _Ping—_  
  A mind reader?!  
  “Maybe it would be interesting, to go somewhere far away?”  
  Ah, that again...  
  “You’re just trying to run away.”  
  “No! No! Not like that,” He’s laughing a lot, but this far away I can hardly hear him at all.  
  There’s a busted up couch here, mostly wood now. I wonder if it’s even safe to sit on, but after all the walking in the cold, I didn’t want to stand a second longer. I knew Leo already had plans, and that’s not worth interfering with.  
  _Ping—_  
  That said, how long could he even keep this up? Has he seriously not run out of baseballs yet? How many were even here, I can’t imagine he brought any himself? And, anyway--  
  “I was just thinking it’d be nice,” _Ping—_ “For you to get out more.”  
  Huh? Me?  
  
  “So... Where are we going, again?”  
  I stopped looking at him when I asked things. It’s inconvenient, having to turn every few minutes. I even held back changing the radio station. I just wanted to enjoy the view, now a little brighter from the stars than street lamps.  
  “To the aliens,” he says.  
  Normally, I think he’d say that with a serious tone that he truly believed in, but I’m assured that was a joke just now.  
  Aliens... How cumbersome.  
  “Are they going to pay for dinner? Well, by the time we hit civilization I’m sure it’ll be breakfast.”  
  It’s odd to be so casual, but there’s nothing much to front at midnight. My eyes keep shutting on their own, somehow aware that sleep is not an option. At the very least, it’s a pretty sight outside. I tell myself thats the reason I’m staying awake, because I don’t want to miss this. Not because I enjoy the sounds of static playing, or the warmth of Leo’s hand fighting the coolness of the wind through the window.  
  “Oh, you’re hungry? It is past kids bed time, now, isn’t it?”  
  That incessant laugh, again. Always, always, always laughing things off... Is there anything Leader takes seriously? Shouldn’t sternness be the defining trait of a “King?”  
  “I’m not tired!”  
  A boldfaced lie. I feel like a child arguing with his mother; it’s no wonder Leo laughs as much as he does.  
  “Good, it would be boring if you slept. Or worst, I’d look like a kidnapper!”  
  Always, always laughing. Maybe it was me who laughed at that one.  
  
  The sun filtering through my window was too convenient to have not been Leo’s doing. My body feels stiff, I’d rather not move again in my life, but...  
  “Good morning~ _Princess~!”_  
  Falling out of the car, my face collides with the ground more intimately than I’ve felt with another person. Did I forget to put on a seat belt, or is this also Leo’s mischievousness coming into play? At this point, I’m not sure I care, this trip has long outstayed it’s welcome.  
  Slamming the door shut, he crouches down to my level. “Pretty, right?” He says. Is he referring to the dirt, or--?  
  “Over here.” He says, pointing his thumb behind him. His smile is pretty meek, and I suppose he hasn’t slept at all in a while.  
  Grabbing his arm, spitting out mythical dirt from my mouth, I follow him to whatever was so marvelous it was worth all this effort to get to.  
  I guess, even if it was something stupid, as it always is with Leader, it would be worth the image of Leo’s inside mind. Are these the things he does, when he runs away without a word? I can’t even begin to understand his youthfulness.  
  No... No, I could understand youthfulness in this very moment, watching the sun glisten against the lake, seeing leaves flutter gracefully onto the top of the water. It feels almost like a fairytale, like something that’s bound to happen again and yet I can’t imagine seeing more than once.  
  My face is glowing, _so childish_ , I chide myself. I’m lost for words, but Leader’s just begun. In return for silence, I listen to his rhythmic scribbling on paper. I never thought I’d grow to love the sound of pencil so dearly.  
  After the high of the sunrise fades, I find myself growing more and more bored with this escapade. How much did he have to say? What’s so interesting it can’t wait?  
  Ah, that’s right... It’s Leo, of course it can’t wait.  
  
  “the car’s out of gas.” He finally breaks the silence.  
  It takes a couple of minutes for his words to hit me. Actually, it was an abrupt wake up call.  
  “The car... What?!”  
  _This idiot...!_  
  “I forgot to mention it early, but don’t worry! I bought enough food to last!”  
  Scrounging about his pocket, he tosses me a messy bag of some chocolate I’ve never seen before.  
  “You bought food and didn’t think to get gas?”  
  “I knew you’d be upset! It was a logical purchase!”  
  Sometimes, I forget the kind of person I’m dealing with when I’m alone with Leo. Accepting defeat, I bust open the package.  
  “Ahh, it’s good.”  
  So good, in fact, I might be able to forgive Leo next week, but that’s my secret.  
  He smiles, not in the condescending ways I’ve come to enjoy a little, but a tired one that admits his own defeat.  
  I reach my hand for his, pulling him up selfishly to be tall enough to place a kiss on his forehead. It’s not satisfying, really, but nothing today has been. It feels right, in this moment to leave, but--  
  “How are you still so modest?”  
  Modest? Honestly! I’m not... I’m definitely... Um... Well, maybe just a little, but... No, I’m definitely not and I can pro-  
  Leader is too whimsical, and in a way I hope he never grows up. I can feel myself stiffen up worst than from the car nap, over Leo pinning me down. His kisses are always kind of awkward, like a song without a tune. I... accept defeat.  
  Immediately after kissing, Leader is back to writing, not even taking the time to sit down or let me move away.  
  “I-I’m not your table, you know?”  
  I try to decipher his, from my angle, upside down chicken scratch, but none of it really means anything to me. Even knowing that someday I might be singing this, whatever it is, I can’t understand a single word. But it has a nice feeling to it. Even in such an uncomfortable position, the idea of Leader’s songs is comforting.  
  Awkwardly shutting his notebook, Leo grabs my wrist and spins me around towards the lake. Which lake is this, anyway?  
  “Well, we better get walking before the sun sets, huh!”  
  Laughing at a time like this... I already forgot our situation.  
  And I kind of thought Leo was joking, staring out of astonishment into the orange glowing water. I turn my head, seeing Leo several meters too far from the car, and I desperately search for a sign this is just a bad joke he’s pulling.  
  Are we really this stupid?  
  “Hey, wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I'm even close to correct on these characters... I just write how I assume they would act based on what my friends say. I've read some event translations, but... It feels weird, still.  
> Leave a comment! I'm still out of clever prompts, but I appreciate feedback, nonetheless! Don't be shy, I am very much cool and friendly! B)


End file.
